Nakamura Akemi
Nakamura Akemi (中村明美 Nakamura Akemi) is a minor character who appears in the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. She is a girl in the same class as Amagawa Lucia who looks up to Cure Rose. Appearance Akemi is a fair-skinned girl with brown eyes and mid-length wavy brown hair tied up into high twin tails, and is mostly seen in the standard girls' uniform for the school. In the second half of Episode 7, she wears a cosplay costume of Cure Rose. Personality Akemi appears to be boastful and a little selfish, as she wanted others to believe that she was the true Cure Rose. After the episode, Akemi seems to be more aware of her actions, and is now kind-hearted. History Three girls ran by, almost knocking the girls to the ground. Kei almost collapses due to their speed, and Mahiru manages to support her, and Lucia tells the three girls not to run quickly. One of the girls rolls her eyes, and says that they can do what they want as the Pretty Cures. Lucia almost chokes, and the girl smirks, and proceeds to introduce herself and her friends as Nakamura Akemi aka Cure Rose, Aguni Fumiko aka Cure Arancia, and Fujiwara Takara aka Cure Jaune. Akemi, Fumiko and Takara then walk away Akemi later gets everyone's attention in gym class by shouting that the talented Cure Arancia is about to perform a gymnastics trick, and a smug Fumiko performed an incredible trick on the balance beam. Everyone was in awe at Fumiko's talent, and Mahiru angrily folds her arms and glares at Fumiko. Later, while cosplaying as the Cures, Akemi shouts out Cure Rose's introduction, Fumiko shouts out Cure Arancia's introduction, and Takara shouts out Cure Jaune's introduction, and finally, the girls shout out the Cures' group phrase while striking poses. Lucia then tries to storm up to them, when suddenly, a voice asks where the fairies where. Everyone turns to the owner of the voice, and Homura Sakura walks up, a smug look on her face. She then explains that the Pretty Cures have personal fairies, and asks where theirs were, and Akemi quickly says that their fairies are doing a quick errand. Sakura also explains that the fairies assist with the Cures' transformations, causing Akemi, Fumiko and Takara to turn red. Sakura then turns to the crowd and explains that because the so-called "Pretty Cures" don't have their fairies with them, they are not the true Pretty Cures, causing everyone to start laughing at Akemi, Fumiko and Takara. Ashamed, the three girls run off, and are soon attacked by Kumoria. Luckily, the real Cures save them, and reprimand them for their actions afterwards, and the three girls seem to have a change of heart. Relationships Cure Rose - Akemi looks up to Cure Rose, and attempts to get others to believe that she was the true Cure Rose. Trivia * Akemi shares her voice actress with Momozono Love. Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Minor characters